Volar
by Sally Kusajishi
Summary: Ese era su sueño, eso es lo que todos quieren ¿verdad? Y así mismo, para todos es muy fácil, para todos es cosa de extender sus alas y emprender el vuelo...Pero, para él no era así


Hola, un pequeño one-shot... prometo que pronto volvere con una historia de mas de dos capitulos

**Aclaraciones:**

Naruto no me pertenece

- dialogo

Posible (en realidad es un gran) OoC

el capitulo es NejiPOV

.

* * *

.

.

Volar

Ese era su sueño, eso es lo que todos quieren ¿verdad? Y así mismo, para todos es muy fácil, para todos es cosa de extender sus alas y emprender el vuelo

Pero, para él no era así

Sus alas habían sido cortadas y él no entendía el porqué. Recordaba que le gustaba estirarlas, que le gustaba pensar que en cualquier momento lograría alzar vuelo, surcar los cielos.

Pero una tarde, él caminaba despreocupado, como siempre, disfrutando de la dulce inocencia de su niñez, de la alegría de su infancia, fue cuando el nefasto incidente ocurrió... después de eso él los odio a todos, y tenía suficientes motivos para hacerlo.

Aquella niñata que se había cruzado en su camino, era la culpable, casi podía decir que se arrepentía de alguna vez haber dicho que era linda, pues ahora por ella, los sueños que se frustraban eran los de él.

Intento matarla, sí, era algo que tal vez no era lo correcto, pero pensó que quizá, sólo quizá así regresarían sus alas, pero se equivoco, se dio cuenta que eso no le ayudaba en nada. Así que la cogió contra el mundo, alguien tendría que pagar por su miseria y no le importaba quien fuera, solo el primero que se le pusiera en frente, así lo había decidido su destino.

Pero, en aquella lucha descubrió que el destino si se puede cambiar, que el destino no está escrito ni grabado en fuego en su interior, su vida se puso de cabeza, él no le rezaba a ningún dios, el no le achacaba todos sus problemas a un inexistente dios, pero se dio cuenta que si se los achacaba a su "destino" y ahora que sabía que el destino no era el culpable no sabía que pensar.

Analizaba su vida, tras sobrevivir al "rescate de Sasuke" aquella cercanía a la muerte le daba muchas cosas para analizar, tal vez estaba destinado a no volar, el hecho de sobrevivir a semejante ataque podía ser la prueba de ello.

Reencamino su vida, ya no quería matarlos a todos, ya no odiaba a la niñata que algún día culpo de su desgracia, ahora incluso la protegía, ese era su papel, era un guardián sin alas... el destino ya no jugaba una parte importante de su vida, de hecho, ya ni siquiera pensaba en él.

Aquel día, recordó su sueño frustrado de volar. Observo a su alrededor y vio como todos lo hacían con naturalidad, para todos volar era como respirar, ya ni siquiera notaban que lo hacían, él quería intentarlo ¿Lo lograría esta vez? No lo sabía.

Se acerco a un lugar muy alto, era la cima de una cascada, observó hacia abajo, sería una fea caída de la cual probablemente ni siquiera él sobreviviría. Agito un poco sus alas y notó como las sentía más fuertes, o tal vez él era más liviano.

El hecho de haber observado a todos volando lo había dejado con el ánimo por el piso. Era ahora o nunca, tomó impulso y se arrojó al vacío, si no sobrevivía, significaba que no había aprendido a volar y que nunca lo haría, él no quería pasar lo que le restaba de su vida anclado al suelo.

Un fuerte impacto contra el agua y la sensación de que su garganta y sus pulmones se llenaban de agua, aquel ardor era un completo infierno, abrió los ojos levemente y vio como estaba descendiendo cada vez más a lo profundo de aquel rio. El aire se había agotado, no sentía absolutamente nada, y no tenia siquiera la fuerza para luchar e intentar salvarse. No lo había logrado, volar seguía siendo una utopía para él. Cerró los ojos y espero que todo terminara pronto.

-

-

-

-------------------------------

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz del lugar hizo que los cerrara inmediatamente, aquel ardor en su garganta por todo el agua que había tragado reaparecía y con más fuerza que antes, algo golpeteaba su pecho con insistencia ¿Dónde estaba? Era claro que en el fondo del rio ya no estaba, pero ¿Quién lo había salvado? Acaso le importaba a alguien si él moría.

El agua se agolpo en su boca, obligándolo a toser tenuemente, solo con la suficiente fuerza para no volver a ahogarse con el agua ya tragada.

- Neji, gracias al cielo que reaccionas - dijo una voz que no logro reconocer

Él solo guardo silencio y volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba a la orilla del rio, miro a su salvadora y por un momento no supo de quien se trataba

- No vuelvas a asustarme así, no quiero saber qué hubiera pasado si yo no te hubiera sacado del agua

Él seguía en silencio, intentaba reconocer a aquella persona, le parecía familiar de algún lugar pero no lograba reconocerla del todo... tenía ojos cafés, el cabello lo tenía completamente mojado y suelto al parecer por nadar a rescatarlo, él conocía aquella tez bronceada. Pero ¿de dónde?

- tenemos que ir al hospital, deben revisarte - hablo ella un poco más calmada, pues antes tenía la respiración agitada

- No... no debiste salvarme Tenten - hablo él cuando por fin logro reconocer a la muchacha

- ¿Acaso intentabas suicidarte? - pregunto ella con voz apagada

- No... no quería suicidarme - guardo silencio mientras respiraba, aun era bastante difícil hacerlo - yo... yo solo quería volar

El silencio invadió el lugar, ella lo observaba llorando sentada a su lado, él solo intentaba concentrarse en bloquear el dolor y la frustración.

- Creí... que esta vez lo lograría... pero me equivoque... no estoy destinado a volar... pero... no quiero vivir... anclado al suelo

- Estar en el suelo no esta tan malo, puedes ver algunas cosas que no veras estando en el cielo - contesto ella mientras se limpiaba el rastro de lagrimas

- pero yo no naci destinado a estar en el suelo - ya podía respirar normal, así que ya podía hablar normal

Ella solo aguardaba en silencio que él terminara de hablar

- ¿Por qué me salvaste? Sabes bien que a nadie le importa si yo muero

- A mi me importa - contesto ella rápidamente - y... yo solo te vi caer y luego note que no salías del agua, no iba a permitir que algo malo te pasara

- Gracias - dijo él por fin - pero no debiste hacerlo - completo mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a irse

- Eso significa que si te ibas a suicidar - dijo ella con voz apagada

- No lo sé - contesto el sinceramente - solo quería probar al destino, si moría significaba que así estaba escrito

- Creí que ya no creías en el destino

- A veces quisiera no creer en él, pero es imposible creer que todo lo que pasa, pasa porque si, tiene que haber un destino y tu acabas de interrumpir el mío

- Lo... lo siento - ella no se levantaba del suelo, solo se limitaba a hablar con su espalda

Él solo se marcho del lugar, seguía vivo y eso no entraba en sus planes.

Caminaba lentamente, meditando un poco lo ocurrido, había sido demasiado egoísta con ella, ella solo intento ayudarlo, ella se preocupaba por él, ella siempre había estado allí a su lado sin juzgarlo jamás por tener las alas cortadas, incluso ella tampoco volaba, ella siempre lo acompañaba en silencio, era su única amiga y por eso se había arriesgado a salvarlo cuando sabia que ella no era muy amiga del agua profunda, él había sido bastante injusto con ella.

- Tenten - dijo al llegar al lugar donde ella estaba, se situó justo detrás de ella

- Dime - contesto ella con voz monótona mientras observaba el rio al que se había sumergido para salvarlo

- ¿me enseñarías esas cosas que no se ven desde el cielo? - ella lo observo en silencio y luego sonrió. Asintió en silencio y se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar a su lado, tal y como siempre lo hacía.

.

.

.

* * *

La palabra volar es una analogia (o metafora, como prefieran)

Sé que Neji esta bastante OoC, pero... me parecio que lo que escribi es en cierto modo lo que él deberia pensar (o al menos yo lo pensaria)

El relato esta inspirado en el loro que tiene mi mamá de mascota (si, se que suena raro)

Pues... ójala les haya gustado, espero reviews comunicandome su opinion de la corta historia...

.

.

.

"Grítale al cielo que no quieres ser sólo uno más"


End file.
